


Moving Out

by PickingUpThePen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Glimbow, Glimbow Centric, Tumblr: Glimbow Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickingUpThePen/pseuds/PickingUpThePen
Summary: The time has finally come for Glimmer to move into her mother's old room.  She had put it off long enough.Written for Glimbow Week 2020!Day 1 Childhood/Memories
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Glimbow Week, Glimbow Week 2020





	1. Memories

Glimmer sighed looking around her childhood bedroom. She had put off moving into the official Queen’s Quarters for a good while now. In her defense, at the time, there was a war on. Then there was the rebuilding of Etheria and the Best Friend Squad road trip into space to help bring back magic to neighboring planets. Bringing back magic back was going to take some time obviously, but a few excursions into space help them gain a better understanding of the arduous task of what it would actually mean to “return magic to the universe.”

Not to mention that the Queen’s Quarters had become an incidental memorial and time capsule to the late Angella that Glimmer had not been ready to deal with previously. A small, secret part of her had hoped that they would find some sign or clue that maybe her mother had survived the portal and could be returned to the long war-torn family.

Unfortunately, their initial space explorations had turned up nothing and it seemed like she was truly gone.

After the final battle over the Heart of Etheria, when everyone was settling into the castle, Micah had turned down the offer to stay in his previous room. Assumingly he had for the same reason that Glimmer hadn’t moved in… It was all too much. It was still too painful to think about Angella’s absence. While they were family, the years of separation had caused unfamiliarity between the two, emotionally exhausted after everything that had just happened, neither one of them were prepared for the immortal queen to be actually gone. For both Glimmer and her father, every reunion scenario or every dream of a life without war included Angella. She was always supposed to be there with them.

Bow offered his room to the former King and stayed in Glimmer’s room that night. He ended up staying in her room every night after that too.

The time had finally come time to sort out the living situation in the Bright Moon Castle. It had been a little over half a year since Horde Prime had been defeated and the Best Friend Squad had returned from another space excursion. They split their time between space and Etheria, with the purpose of checking in on their home planet. They hated to be away too long while everything was still being rebuilt. They wanted to help and support their friends while they were rebuilding the planet. This time however, things had been going quite well. There was nothing super pressing that needed their help or attention, most of the other kingdoms and outlying villages. The various regions had completed the bulk of their rebuilding and were starting to settle into their new normal. The people were learning and adapting to all the new unlocked magic around them and the new technology that Entrapta had insisted integrating into every corner of the planet.

As they had been settling back into the day to day of life on Bright Moon, after the most recent trip to space, it had been Micah that had broached the subject of Glimmer and Bow moving into the Queen’s Quarters. It was bigger and more suited for two people, more conveniently located, and better guarded. With less pressing matters at hand, there was time to empty it out now. At first, Glimmer had been adamant that it wasn’t necessary, other places and communities needed the attention more. It took a bit of convincing that there were indeed enough materials and resources to redo the room. Once she was convinced, Glimmer dragged her heels for another day, not sure if she was ready to confront the sad memories. After a long discussion and plenty of encouragement from Bow, she gave in, and she and her father decided to devote the next day to cleaning out and going through the late Queen’s personal effects.

It hadn’t been as hard as she thought it would be. While they had made sure to spend time getting to know each other, working together, and catching up on important events, everything had always been boisterous and full of energy and excitement. This was a lot more serious and subdued compared to their other interactions.

One of the first things that they had come across was a sturdy and antique looking wooden box. Sitting on a side table in the closet, it was medium sized well taken care of but not something that was a familiar construction nor anything that matched furniture around Bright Moon. When they opened it, they found various items that both of them recognized as Angella’s keepsakes. Glimmer and Micah took turns going through the items and sharing stories from the various aspects of the lives they shared with the late queen. There was plenty of laughter and nostalgic sighs as they told more stories, filling each other in on things on the different aspects of family life they had missed. Even with Micah’s knowledge about Angella’s life before he met her, there was still a few items left in the box. These items held no meaning or history for either of them. That is what had finally caused tears between father and daughter. Knowing the gravity and the emotional behind the identifiable items, brought an emotional breakdown over the unidentifiable ones. Unable to know what they meant, no longer able to ask for a nostalgic story or memory, the meaning behind them lost forever. After their tears had been shed and many hugs, they carefully replaced the items in the box they were found in, deciding to put them in a special case at the memorial. Micah knew the perfect spell to keep the box safe, preserved, and protected but still accessible to both of them. Slowly, bit by bit, father and daughter went through everything in the room, both curating a few keepsakes of their own. The rest of the items like bedding, furniture pieces that neither of them needed, pillows, towels and the like would be returned back into the supply rotation in the castle. Soon the room was emptied out, no longer a memorial full of heartbreaking memories. 

Next up came the renovations. It was Glimmer’s one requests for moving in. It had to feel new. She was too uncomfortable of being surrounded by reminders and the ghosts of what she had lost. She also wanted a room that included Bow as well. He needed space for his books and his tech. And as much as she loved the privacy of her floating bed, it wasn’t really fair to him. They had also learned the hard way after she had been poisoned by Shadow Weaver’s Black Garnet powers and that one unfortunate space adventure where they came back a bit more battered than they had planned, it did help to have a place to rest that was familiar yet much more easily accessible to healers, or She Ra if needed.

Once the quarters were empty; they spent the next day looking at the blueprints of the room. Glimmer and Bow started to find deciding how to decorate, where to put things, and what to designate in each of the spare spaces a bit overwhelming. Given that they were quarters and not a singular room, they had a lot to consider. The Queen’s quarters were large enough to provide the public figures that lived there with enough room to live a private life with ample space. In some of her earliest memories, Glimmer had vague recollections of one of the side rooms belonging to her, playing with her parents when they did not have other duties. At least she thinks that is what she remembers. Her father had told her a few things about the living space that he remembered and what used to be where.

Deep into discussions about what to do, Aunt Castaspella called to check in and catch up after hearing that her niece was back from space. That was until she got wind of what was happening. Suddenly she began to offer her decorating services, launching quickly into a story about how she helped Angella and Micah design the nursery herself and now that Bow and Glimmer were moving in the room together, they should probably keep that room spare for the children that were undoubtably coming in the “very near future.” 

That comment had elicited nervous laughter from Bow, a coughing fit from Micah, and a groan followed by a fond smile from Glimmer. Her aunt drove her crazy, but Glimmer had a new love an appreciation of her aunt after the final battle for Etheria. During the subsequent rebuilding efforts, her aunt was always quick with helpful suggestions and could rework around any hiccups in planning faster than anyone around. Aunt Casta also made sure to assist in Glimmer’s crash course in advanced sorcery and proved to be a kind and wonderful teacher. Sure, she was exuberant, but Glimmer was coming to see that it just ran on her father’s side of the family. She knew her aunt wanted to be included and had a strong love and connection to her family. After all the recent reflection and tears over the lost aspects of her mother’s life and history, Glimmer extended an invitation to her aunt to come to Bright Moon, consult on and oversee the renovations, and spend more time with her family.

All in all, it had been a whirlwind of a week and a half. It always was when they came back from space, but it was odd to have to do so much focused on her, Bow, and their personal life.

Catra and Adora had made the wise choice to remain in Adora’s room for the time being. Despite the fact that Glimmer and Castaspella offered and tried to sway them into moving into a new room as well. Glimmer, partially, because she wanted to get some of the attention off of her, Bow, and all the implications of them moving in together, but also because she felt selfish that she was moving into a bigger room, better suited for two people, while the other half of the best friend squad stayed in a smaller room. Castaspella’s offer was due to pure exuberance. Catra and Adora quickly shrugged them off saying they didn’t need the space and it was already more than they had grown up with and much more than they ever thought they would have. The only thing they did was get a bigger bed. Adora’s current bed was barely big enough for both of them and it was definitely not big enough for when Melog decided to try and sleep on the bed with them.

Now that the renovations to the Queen’s Quarters were nearly done, Glimmer had another hill to climb, cleaning and sorting through the contents of her room. Luckily, she had Bow to keep her company for this go round.


	2. Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer and Bow just being cute as they go through Glimmer's things. Very slice of life-y.

“Are you sure you want to get rid of these?”

Glimmer briefly looked up to see what Bow was talking about before returning her attention to the piles of books that surrounded her. She was currently sitting on the day bed, having pulled all the books and journals from around her room and off her very high shelves and was sorting through them. She had sorted them into books to return to the castle library, books she wanted to move into their new personal library in their quarters, and journals. Her personal journals. Journals she kind of wanted to set on fire. “The slightly singed, very scuffed, crayon drawings I used for target practice? Yeah. Why would I keep them?”

“I dunno, they have been here so long it seems a shame to get rid of them. They have a lot of history. It will be weird going into your room and not having them there.”

Glimmer laughed. Of course, Bow would be sentimental about those. “First off, it is our room. Second, are you sure you want to continue working with tech? I feel like you might have missed your true calling as a historian when you decided to become a rebellion fighter” she teased lightly. 

She was met with a sarcastic “haha” from her boyfriend. When Bow didn’t retort with a snappy comment, she looked up from the journal she was currently turning over in her hands to find her boyfriend pouting.

“Why are you making that face?” She chuckled in disbelief.

“They are too cute to throw away.” He said jutting his lower lip out further than necessary.

She continued to giggle at his antics while she replied. “We don’t have to throw them away.” She tossed the journal in her hand into the “maybe burn, definitely hide” pile of other journals as she stood up. She crossed the room to stand in front of her boyfriend. “If you want to keep them then you can keep them. I am not going to stop you. We have plenty of space in our new quarters for them. Though if you think they are going in the bedroom, then you can try to convince Aunt Casta that it is a good idea all by your self.” She punctuated the end of her words by tapping on his bottom lip that was still jutting out.

He looked pensive for a moment and then his face broke into a smile. “I’ll put them up in my workshop. I already have a lot of blueprints and schematics that I want to put up on the walls anyway.”

“Sounds like a plan to me” she said shrugging. She turned back around and looked at the piles of books that she had finished sorting. She made an executive decision to find a place to hide her journals for now. Maybe she would rediscover them in a few years and think they are cute. Right now, they were too embarrassing, and she wasn’t going to try to throw them out while Bow was watching. She started moving the books and journals into the containers destined for their new quarters.

“Are these the books meant for the castle library?” Bow asked as he headed over to the other pile.

“Yes.” She replied as she made sure to put the journals at the bottom of the container, as far as she could away from prying eyes at the moment. She noticed Bow was picking up the other pile of books and putting them in to the container for redistribution throughout the rest of the castle. “Thank you.” She said as she finished burying her journals underneath the other books she was bringing to fill out their personal library.

“Alright,” said Bow standing up. “Clothing has been sorted through and dealt with, you are finished with your books too. What’s next?”

“I guess the stuff in the drawers?” Glimmer stood up as well, surveying her room in an attempt to prioritize what else was left to do. “The photo and frames are being moved into our room. I already talked to Aunt Casta about those. She has some kind of plan already. I guess I should maybe get those off the walls too. We should get photos of your family as well…”

Bow came up to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her shoulders. “I like that idea” he said as he gave her a hug.

“Speaking of getting more things of yours” she said turning her head to look at him, reaching up to hold his arms where they held her across her shoulders. “I know all of your things have been moved out of your old room, a lot of it is in the containers there” her eyes flitting over to the containers in the same corner of her room where she had put her books and journals. “The rest of your things are in containers in one of the spare rooms. Are you bringing anything over from your Dads’?”

He turned his face and she felt him hum into her hair.

She waited.

“Bow?”

Another hum.

“What was that?”

He mumbled into her hair.

“I can’t hear you.”

He sighed and extracted his face from her hair. “I kinda haven’t told them we are moving in together.”

Glimmer felt the confusion settle onto her face. “What? Why? I thought they were fine with you living here. Especially after you secretly lived here for the past several years.”

“They are.”

More silence.

“Are you going to elaborate?” Glimmer asked, dropping her hands, turning around in his arms so she could look at him properly. “Is something wrong? I thought they were fine when you checked in with them the other day.”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just keep putting it off while we have been dealing with all the renovation and moving stuff.”

“That’s fine. Can I ask why?” Her brows started to furrow as she tried to suss out why her boyfriend was being abnormally cagey. She though his Dads liked her. Would they be mad?

“It’s fine. Really. I just feel like it is a thing I should tell them in person.”

“You didn’t when you saw them last week?” She had just assumed that had come up during the conversation when he went to the library to visit last week. She was spending time with her father and aunt doing family and sorcery things so she didn’t go with him that time.

“Almost but not quite. I did kind of when I was showing them blueprints of the most recent improvements that Entrapta has made to Darla. I showed them how things had been moved around and that Adora and Catra had their room and how we had our own room. They didn’t say anything. I nearly told them then but I really don’t want to have to fend of Lance’s questions and comments like we have to fend off Aunt Casta. You know how he can be.”

Glimmer gave a quiet inhale of understanding followed by a quiet “Ah!” She smiled and leaned her forehead against his chest. “Fair enough” she chuckled, “there are already a lot of people involved in where we should be and where we should be going in the future in respect to our relationship.”

“I know!” He said laying his cheek on the top of her head. “Don’t get me wrong, I am happy to be doing this with you. It is why I gave up my room when I saw the opportunity. I just wish it wasn’t a whole thing that the whole castle was involved in.”

She sighed in agreement. “Sorry I got my aunt involved in it.”

“That’s is fine. You and I weren’t making much headway ourselves and Castaspella is good at this kind of thing. If she didn’t come sort it out, we might still be trying to sort things out. And besides the nursery thing, she easily drops other ideas and suggestions when we shoot them down, ready to tell us her next vision. All in all, it has been fine.”

“You should probably tell them soon.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. I can do it. No need for both of us to have to fend off Lance and George’s barrage of questions. Maybe I can get Adora to come as a buffer. Ideally she will say something off handed about what’s happening, spill the beans, and that will break the ice. Then she can go translate First One’s writings as a distraction.”

Glimmer laughed into his chest. “What a perfect plan. I look forward to hearing how it all goes wrong.”

Now it was Bow’s turn to laugh. “I’ll see if Adora and my Dads are free tomorrow.”

“Well then,” Glimmer said lifting her head off his chest, looking at him with sparkling eyes. “You should send Adora and your Dads a message. Then we can finish sorting though the rest of my stuff. We can make a pile of decorations and things that we ‘aren’t sure about’ and I can spend tomorrow distracting Aunt Casta with deciding if we can or can’t incorporate some of these things into her renovation and decoration plans.”

“Perfect” he smiled, leaning down to give her a quick peck.

As Glimmer poofed around the room taking down the different framed photos and artwork hanging from the walls in her room, Bow quickly sent off messages to Adora and his Dads. As the pair started to gather the various decorative elements in Glimmer’s room, Adora and Catra stopped by shadowed by Melog.

As Adora, Catra, and Melog settled onto the day bed, Bow explained the situation. Adora jumped at the chance to help Bow out, she sympathized with her friends and how everyone was making comments and speculations about a private relationship. The Best Friend Squad spent the next hour chatting, laughing, and strategizing how to tell Bow’s Dads and what kind of daring escape would be needed to save him from death by embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be 3 chapters long... However, my brain stalled out half way through Chapter 3. Hopefully I will be finishing that up soon enough. I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at writing fanfiction (in a very long time) and the first fanfic I have ever published. I used to drabble a lot when I was younger but never had the confidence to publish anything before.


End file.
